 Chicken Soup mixed with Childish Curiosity 
by SetoxSerenity4ever
Summary: I never felt this curious until I saw her on the bridge, awaiting her doom SxS [ONE SHOT] [OOC]


 **Chicken Soup mixed with Childish Curiosity **

**--**

**-**

**A One-Shot Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler Romance**

**--**

**- **

**By: Seto x Serenity-4ever**

**--**

**-**

I grunted in annoyance when the wet rain water from the puddle beneath me hitched a ride in the bottom of my pants. I shrugged it off quickly; I got used to this weather. This troublesome rain was going on for days, making small floods and other small hazardous situations. I didn't _really _mind, my house was secure and safe, in high ground. So was my company, though it really got irritating when my employees came in drenched. Oh well…it was tougher on the janitors.

Lightning and thunder tore through the sky. I looked up dryly from my umbrella and scoffed. It was going to take a little bit more then that to intimidate me. After all, I was intimidation itself, at least that's what people believed I was. I smirked but then sighed.

Many things were on my mind that I needed to complete for the future. One of them is raising a brat. Yes a child. I wrinkled my nose. Mokuba was easy to raise; I didn't need to go through the stay-up-all-night stage. My parents had to go through that. I just had to teach him right from wrong and so forth. If only all kids could be born that way. Hm…maybe I can adopt one. No…it _had_ to be an heir. I had one already, unfortunately he had other plans.

He specifically told me he did not want to work away his life in Kaiba Corp. He wanted to become some sort of rock star. At first I was very amazed and _of course _I protested. Then Mokuba became drastic and I didn't want to lose my only other family member. Reluctantly I started supporting him. I didn't even know Mokuba had a passion to become a rocker. He never really showed any signs— no he did. When he started dressing like a punk. I was just wrapped up in my own little world to notice.

It took me awhile but I realized that it was his life and I want him to have the best of it instead of what I went through.

Now then, back to the kid thing. If I want a kid…I gotta find its mother. I scowled. I planned on living my life alone but Mokuba changed everything. I won't blame him. Like I said before…it's his life not mine. I **have** to keep that in mind. These are my standards:

A) Willing to become a mother, obviously. I don't think I'll find much trouble in that.

B) Won't bug me. Allow me to elaborate. Only time we'll mingle and talk is at gatherings and the only time we'll have sex is when trying to make the baby. That's it! No exceptions…unless I change them but I have a feeling I won't.

I think that's about it. No…

C) Can't be women who throw themselves at me…along those lines.

I'm basically looking for the shy, quiet, naïve, mature in manner and knowledge, and won't-question-me and will-do-everything-I-say type. Yeah…that's it. I like my standards very much. Though my brother didn't really agree because he said it'll be impossible to find one. Nothing is impossible when I want it possible. I know that there's some girl out there like meet my standards. I think I met someone like that one time.

I looked at my surroundings and saw myself on a small, stone bridge. When did I get here? I shook my head. I'm thinking _way_ too much. I was supposed to meet my driver on some street. Yes, _I_ was to come to _him_ because of this god damn weather!

I sneezed and coughed. Damn you rain!

Lightning and thunder blared through the sky again. I looked around the dark surroundings; no one or thing was here but me. Hmm…not a good idea seeing that I was the only tall thing around here!

Now I was slowly starting to become afraid.

Again lightning came and it illuminated trees on the other side of the bridge (to my relief) …and a girl. I stopped walking. She was sitting on the edge of the bridge, her back to me, leaning forward with her umbrella and looking at the road below that was forming into a small canal due to the heavy rain. She had fiery red hair that the wind played with and a large, white, rubber raincoat with boots to match.

That's all that I can tell from looking at her. I shook my head. Was she out of her mind? Sitting on a bridge when it's raining? One slip and she's a goner. Hm…maybe she wanted to be one. Was this a suicidal attempt? I could see her leaning forward but retracting quickly. Again I shook my head and continued walking. Not my problem. Never was.

I reached some stairs and went down. This was where I was supposed to meet him. I growled, seeing no limo. I whipped out my phone. Quickly I yelled orders at him and he did the favor of giving me stupid excuses dealing with the rain. _Why_ do I hire such incompetence? Note to self…fire chauffeur and hire better help.

I looked up at the bridge again. It was at least twenty feet off the ground. There she was, leaning forward again. I frowned, confusion and curiosity overwhelming me. Was she going to jump or not? Next thing I knew, the wind swept her umbrella away and she made no movement to catch it. Instead she gripped the bridge again while looking down. I couldn't see her face because of this stupid rain.

Damn my curiosity.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

Was she going to jump?

Yes she was…she leaned forward and took the plunge, not bothering to scream. Next thing I knew, I was running towards her.

"OOF"

I fell, her weight and speed causing me too, mostly her speed. She wasn't that heavy. I groaned from the back pain I felt and from the current humiliating spot I was in. Good thing no one was around but her. I felt lightheaded…was I getting sick? I let out a shudder when feeling the cold water seep through my clothes. I looked up and saw her straddling my waist looking at me with her curious, wide, vivid, honey eyes as if saying 'why'?

I narrowed her eyes and she quickly got off, taking heed of my glare. Good, be afraid of me.

We sat on the ground looking at each other not speaking. Just stared, trying to look at each other souls by looking at each other's eyes, trying to find answers. I was very curious now at what this girl held inside of her. I decided to speak.

"Why'd you do that?"

Our voices overlapped each other when asking in unison but we understood the question. Again we kept quiet.

"I asked you first"

"We both did" she replied softly. Her expression changed into a moldy sorrowful one. Now that I saw her, she looked very, very, familiar. I know I saw her somewhere. She stood up, I doing the same. She murmured a small thank you and was about to take her leave.

"AHCHOO" I sneezed out. Ugh…damn this weather! As if on instinct, her hand whipped up and sat on my forehead. Her expression changed into concern…at least that's what it looked like. I see it sometimes in Mokuba's face so I assumed it was.

"I think you're getting a cold" she informed me.

I haven't gotten sick in such a long time I forgot how it felt. Hah…

I still felt her hand on my forehead; it felt warm even if it was raining…or was that my fever? She removed it.

Before I knew it, she grabbed my arm and pulled me but I stood my ground.

"What are you trying to pull?" I yelled at her…other than my arm. She jumped slightly and turned to me.

"Come with me" she ordered quietly.

I frowned. What was she getting at? "Why would I do that?"

"I promise you, you won't regret it" she perked up. She must've figured out I was very vulnerable when curious situations like this came to me because I nodded and let her lead me. Curse my current curious behavior! I never acted this curious until I saw her on the bridge awaiting her doom.

She led me in front of an apartment building. I frowned and she saw.

"This is where I live, me and my brother…though he's not in at the moment" she said dully.

It finally clicked when she said 'brother'. Now I know where I saw her. I frowned, confused. Wouldn't her mongrel of a brother warn her to keep her distance from _me_? He hated me and I the same. Wheelers were trash but she was different and today's actions confirmed them.

"Do you trust me that much just because I saved your life?" I sneered at her.

"I know you wouldn't harm people physically, just mentally" she replied. She was right…well in some occasions. I frowned and continued to let her lead me.

We arrived at her space. It was small and a little rusty looking; basically horrible, in my taste but it had some necessities that made it look a bit comfy looking. She took of her boots but didn't remove her raincoat.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change. Just sit there" she said pointing at a barstool behind a breakfast bar.

Why was I here again? Oh right…my childish curiosity that's why. What was she up to? She returned again with sweats and an oversized shirt on her. Her hair was in a towel and she carried one.

"Don't mind my appearance please. Here" she said. She threw the towel at me and I caught it swiftly. I started drying my hair.

She went to her refrigerator and took out something. She dumped the contents in a pot and set it on a stove. She looked at me blankly; the same sorrowful look in her eyes returning slowly. She sat in a chair opposite of me.

"Why'd you save me?" she asked suddenly.

"Why not?"

She blinked and stood up, turning of the stove. "I made some chicken soup for you…for you're cold. It's the least I can do" she said offering a bowl. She too got one for herself. I looked at it and picked up the spoon hesitantly. She could've put something in it. I looked at her. "I make it for my brother or me when we're sick. It's good for you!" she pressed.

I saw her taking a sip and reluctantly I took one too. It was good. I gave a small smile as a way of saying thanks and saw her smiling back brightly. That was the first bit of spark I saw coming from her. I had to admit it looked…pretty on her. So why drown in sorrow, literally?

"Why did you jump back there?" I asked, not being able contain the question in my head anymore. Man I was acting way out of character and all because of her!

Her smile vanished and a sad expression befell her again. Was it something I asked?

She closed her eyes, as if reminiscing events. I did nothing but watch her while taking sips of her homemade soup. I stopped looking at her and continued drinking my soup quietly, she too doing the same. Finally she spoke.

"I'm sick of life"

I looked up, spoon still in mouth. She blinked and giggled softly. Quickly I took it out and set it back in the bowl.

She continued. "Besides, there's no point in life...you live, you die. End of story"

"That's not how you valued it before, was it…" I asked. In battle city she seemed the type to be those perky-ish cheerleaders. She was annoying back then, always depending on her brother and every one else she came to contact with.

She shook her head. "No…but that was before I actually sat down and thought about life and what it's purpose. Nothing…you live and then you die"

"That's very true, you live and then you die. But what about what you leave behind?"

"I don't follow"

"You're legacy" I elaborated.

She arched an eyebrow. "I'm far from famous Mr. Kaiba"

"Your reputation Wheeler" I further elaborated, a bit annoyed.

She kept quiet, I doing the same. This silence made me realize what I was doing. What _was_ I doing? I was talking with someone…a girl. I was trying to make them feel _better_. This wasn't like me. You see what my stupid childish curiosity did to me? It made me go soft.

TOO soft!

If it was any other girl, I would've just caught the girl when she jumped and leave her alone. But…that's the problem. She wasn't any other girl. She was different and I could tell she was having or dealing with problems. Dare I say it…I think I wanted to…help? I **have** to get out of here.

"Well thank you for the soup and have a nice life. Oh and don't try to kill yourself"

…at least that's what I would've said if she didn't speak again.

"You're right…it's just…some things haven't been going well and unexpected events started happening…" she trailed off. I could see silent tears coming out of her eyes. She did nothing to stop them. I groaned inwardly, why was she telling me all of this? Why was she doing this! Argh!

Then again I could just say what I was about to say and leave. I mean what did I care? Wasn't my problem. I never did it before so why start now. Yeah…bye Wheeler.

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed. She wiped her tears away. "…I'm acting so stupid…"

Damn straight. I stood up and she saw.

She continued. "You can go now if you want…" she trailed off but I could tell by the way her voice cracked she wanted me here. Rolling my eyes I sat back down and decided to do my part in society that I never thought I would actually do: be a Good Samaritan.

"Start talking" I demanded. She looked up from her red puffy eyes now, puzzled, as if no one ever asked her that. She kept quiet. Now I was getting beyond irritated. "Well…"

She frowned. "Why do _you_ care?"

I frowned and stood up. "If you don't want me here-"

"I never said I did"

Ouch…that hurt... That's the price I get. Feh…now I know for future reference that I'll never try this again! I glared at her and started to take my leave but she grabbed my arm.

"But I never said I didn't"

She pulled me back into the barstool. What was with this girl? She was so…confusing and hard to read. By 'read', I mean it was hard to see what she was thinking _sometimes_…like what people think of me.

I leaned on my left elbow and motioned her to start. She opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it. I could sense awkwardness coming from her. Who wouldn't? Blabbing out things to a stranger, to _me_.

"I don't know…it's weird. I barely know you"

"All the more better"

She looked at me confused. I elaborated. "You won't tell people how you're feeling because you don't want them to feel pity on you, am I right?"

She nodded. I continued. "You just want someone who'll just nod and listen and won't question you. Basically, you want to let it out"

Again she nodded.

"How do you know?"

I shrugged. "Been in that position before"

God, I sound like some therapist!

She kept her eyes downcast and started her sob story.

"I'm going through financial problems now and other things…"

That's not hard to imagine seeing as to where she comes from.

She continued her eyes still down.

"My brother is in the hospital right now and I'm trying to still live here and manage my studies"

Didn't Mokuba tell me something about the mutt going into an accident? A car accident I think. Mutt got it so hard that he's in a coma. I never took it into consideration until now.

"I sort of lost faith in him surviving. It's been three months now…doctors don't see any sign of change…"

The water works began again. "I'm trying to pay for my studies, hospital bills and among other things! It's so…frustrating!"

"I can relate…not in the same situation but in others…" I blurted out. Ahh why'd I have to go say that?

She glared at me. What did I say?

"Oh yeah right! You're freaking rich! I sometimes envy you! You have no problems!" she scoffed.

I frowned but she didn't see. Who was she to judge! She wasn't different; she was like everyone else in this world. What the hell was I thinking? I was drunk with a heartwarming soup that made my barriers go down.

"I'm sorry…" she said as if reading my mind. I stared at her, keeping my glare intact. "I shouldn't have judged you like that"

"Whatever…I get it all the time" I muttered back. She looked at me still apologetically.

Let's just get this talk over with…

"You're mad at me aren't you" she said. Just drop the subject already! I grunted while her eyes fell. "I'm sorry." She grabbed my hand and looked at me like a puppy who wanted to apologize. How ironic…

"Just drop it"

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

"NO. But I will be if you keep on asking me"

She smiled. "Okay. Want some more soup?" I didn't answer but she stood up anyway, releasing my hand the while. I felt disappointed…what am I saying! If I was going to start developing hormones for a girl it would be for **anyone** but her and that fails to meet my standards.

"How do you deal with it all then the bills and all?" I asked, forgetting the hand issue.

She set the soup down and looked away, looking…ashamed? I took a sip of it. Ahh…still hot. Good, I liked it that way. Who didn't? As much as I hated to admit it, this soup was extremely good and I _had_ to know the recipe. I slowly started devouring it. Oh wait…back to her. What's with the hiding-something-from-me look?

I let my spoon waver in the soup, my attention now directed to her. She kept her eyes downcast again. What was she hiding? She looked up at me and then looked down.

I realize I was being a hypocrite. Hah.

"You don't have to answer I was just curious-" I began, trying to cover up my mistake.

"I work as a waitress…in a strip club" she interrupted. I blinked and stared at her. _Her…_in a strip club? Wow…

I never imagined that she would be one to work there. Maybe the blond that she hung out with but her… She must **really** be desperate. Well…a waitress isn't bad. At least she wasn't a prostitute. Got to give her _some _credit.

She sighed dejectedly while I just sat there.

Things were starting to be clear now. Now I can see why she wanted to die. Hell I would want too also if was in that position, though it's hard to imagine…me in that situation. It must be disgusting to be serving a bunch of drunken idiots that'll do anything to grope a female.

But it got me thinking that there were much more other like her, maybe in much worse situations then her. Made me _actually_ realize how lucky I was.

Damn her.

My stomach feels weird. Was it the soup? I looked at the liquid below me. Or was it…guilt. Whoa…haven't felt that in a long time. Hey wait! Why should I feel guilty for someone? I didn't do anything today but save her life! So what's this feeling…pity? No…I never really felt pity for anyone. So why now?

"What's the name of the place?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Then again what did I care? Man she was changing my emotions…all in one night!

"Dark Corner…" she replied dully. Interesting name.

I looked at my watch and saw it was half past three. Wow…I spent three hours sitting here and talking with her. I shook my head. I needed to get home. As if on cue my phone started to ring. Mokuba…I smirked dryly. Heh…never goes a day when he doesn't call around this time. I rolled my eyes. Who was the guardian here? Ahh whatever.

I answered him and she looked at me curiously. I closed it when done and stood up.

"Wife?"

I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. It would be over the news if I got married! Yeah I'm that famous. She doesn't know much about me does she, excluding the fact that I'm rich? "Hardly. My brother…"

She giggled and looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I mean with all the shouting that I heard…you know…" she trailed off. "Bye then"

I gave a curt nod and headed out. I gave a short call to my chauffeur. When I stepped down, he was right there, in uniform and all waiting out with an umbrella. Got here faster than usual…

* * *

**NextNight . . . **

It was late at night and unsurprisingly it was raining again. I rolled my eyes. When was this hideous weather going to stop?

I think I was the only one here. Wasn't surprising. It was past midnight. I stood up and packed, grabbing my laptop and briefcase on the way. I waited outside, now not seeming to mind the rain. It was in fact…actually soothing. I liked the sound it gave off when it crashed into the ground. My limo came within seconds and I was actually pleased with the new chauffeur I got. So far so good but that doesn't mean he won't screw up anytime soon. First timers are always scared but as the days pass, they think they can take advantage of me because I haven't said anything. Hah very wrong. I give this guy…a month.

Work has been…frustrating but that doesn't mean I'll jump of a bridge. Wait…where'd that come from? Huh? I growled, seeing images of her flash by in my mind. Damn her.

I couldn't get her off my case last night but in the morning she was gone. And now she returned. I groaned looking out the window.

For the first time in days, I actually started to like the rain. Its pitter, patter was…relaxing. Guess I was too tense to realize it before. I sighed, looking out the window like a curious child. I frowned, I was acting more and more like a kid since yesterday…because of her.

I scowled and closed my eyes. When reopening them, I saw the bridge in which she was awaiting her doom pass by. I turned away from the window.

My stomach growled. Damn I'm hungry. Her apartment building passed by, reminding me of her soup. Hm…I would have to get her recipe. My cold was getting better, but I still wanted that soup. Shoulda asked her yesterday.

I gazed out the window, giving up on ever tearing my gaze away from it. We were passing by the 'dark streets of Domino'…as Mokuba calls it. The buildings were either run down or just in a heap of junk. People were by payphones, wearing dark coats and hats as their main attire. Streetlights were barely on, some struggling to give out light while others broken. We pass by here everyday, yet this is the first time I've ever took notice of this hideous place.

The place was starting to get more comfortable and presentable. Suddenly, I saw a club with one door open, a bouncer being guard. What made me stare at this place even more was the name 'Dark Corner' in big, bold words above the doorframe.

Interesting…

"Stop the car" I ordered.

Interesting indeed…hm…I wonder if she was still working her shift. Maybe I can ask her for that recipe. That was the only thing on my mind now. Before I got out of the car, I grabbed some shades and a hat, trying to cover up my appearance.

I told my driver to wait here; this wouldn't take long. At least I hope not.

I confronted the bouncer who took one hard look at me before letting me inside. I don't think he realized who I was…good.

The entrance led to a long hallway. When I finally arrived at the place I saw that it was a very…lively place. Only good thing I could say about this place was that it was clean…yet the dancers made it dirty. Shrugging them off, I proceeded to find her, which was very hard to find since all the waitresses were wearing scanty, French maid uniforms. How degrading…

I didn't find her at all. I frowned. Maybe she went home already. I shoulda checked there first. But before I go…I'll jut asked the owner if she's still here.

I looked around for a person who might be owner and my eyes lay to a man who was greedily counting his money. I smirked. No doubt it was him.

I walked over to him who didn't even notice me until I got there. He looked at me, frightened, either because of my height or because he saw through my cover up, mostly likely in my opinion that it was because of my height. He quickly refrained himself, trying to hide his fear while putting his money away the while.

"Are you the owner?"

"What's it to ya?" he retorted with a heavy New Yorker accent. It reminded me of the mutts.

"Is there a girl here with the surname Wheeler?"

"Yeah…" he said pondering. He then looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"Is she here?"

"Yeah…but you gotta pay to see her mista" he said. He let out his hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"I need to pay to see a waitress?" I asked with venom. He laughed at me like I was stupid.

"She got an upgrade…" he said, still chuckling.

"I don't follow"

His expression changed into a look that said I was stupid. I hated this man.

"Basically she's a hooker now. Complained to me about money…something like that…" **(1)**

Not really surprising. Wheelers going this low…I shook my head.

"How much?" I asked.

He looked at me skeptical but then said. "Eight hundred…she's still…innocent so price is high. Luckily for you mista, she hasn't got anyone yet, too poor to pay…" he said patting my back. I immediately removed it, narrowing my eyes. These people were disgusting.

I could just walk out right now. Why bother to talk to her? It would be really weird anyway if I came in there just for her chicken soup recipe. Haha, I could imagine her expression…no I can't. Would she be surprised and mad or would she just sulk there and be sad? I sound like some sort of poet! ACK!

I paid the sum and he led me through a beaded door of some sort.

"First door to the left" he muttered before walking off.

I arrived at her door and hesitantly stood there. I realized that I made it this far not because of the recipe but probably because I wanted to talk to her. Man …stupid girl! Why'd I have to meet you? Don't give me the answer "it was fate" I shuddered. I get tired of hearing that phrase from Yugi and his little gang. Speaking of them…shouldn't _they_ be here instead of me? Do they even know? Or did they just…give up on her? Stupid girl! Stupid questions! Maybe I should get out of here before I go insane! I turned my heel and was about to leave when someone stood in front of me.

"You done with her?"

This guy was drunk I could tell from the way he kept swaying one side to another. He had some goofy smile on his goofy face that made him look like a distorted clown.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll go in then" he said and reached a hand for the doorknob, until I slapped it away. I was going to get in there and not some bum like him.

Suddenly he threw a lazy yet hard punch at me but I easily dodged and kicked him square in the gut. Immediately he fell into unconsciousness. Weird…are all people like that in here? I shrugged and entered the room without hesitance.

Immediately her head snapped up when hearing my arrival. She looked at me puzzled. She was hugging a pillow tightly and all I can see was her bare legs and arms. Was she wearing anything? Immediately I turned around. Why does my face feel hot? Huh? This was a mistake…

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I—" I cleared my throat and began again but stopped wondering if I should just tell her that I was here for her recipe. I didn't want her to think I'm some sort of jerk… did I? I sighed and started at the pink walls. "Um…"

Damn it! Damn her! I should just leave. The door_ is_ less than a foot away from me. I tried moving but was weighed down when a guilt block dropped on me suddenly. It was as if two blocks of lead were wrapped around my ankles. I sighed. I've never been so nervous in my life. Damn you Wheeler!

"You're here for my chicken soup recipe?" she asked faintly. I stood still. Completely frozen. How the fuck did she know that! Is she reading my mind! This is insane.

I could hear her chuckling softly.

"People come back to me for it so its no surprise" she said nonchalantly, as if on cue. "Do you want it?"

"Yes…I mean no! What I mean is…" God I sound like some babbling idiot. I sighed heavily. "I don't know what I mean" I muttered to myself. She laughed, as if she heard me. I frowned. She thought this was funny! This was far from funny! This was…HUMILIATING!

"It's not funny!" I suddenly yelled, turning around. But there she was still laughing away, pillow loosening from her gaze. Now I could see she was wearing something; a French maid outfit.

It seemed as if the pink walls color were drained off, there color transferring to my cheeks.

She was _still_ laughing. I smiled, without even knowing it until she stopped abruptly and commented on it.

"I do?"

"Yes you do" she smiled widely, so wide that I can see her two dimples. I smiled also. Her happiness was contagious. "Come sit"

I didn't even take a moment to register her demand in my brain. Instead I complied immediately.

"So…do you still want my recipe?" she asked fondly.

"Yes…if you don't mind"

"No of course not. How's your cold?" she asked. She reached for the nightstand and pulled her purse, withdrawing a pen and a notepad.

"It's alright" I asked. I hadn't really noticed it was gone. She scribbled on some ingredients and necessities before tearing it off and handing it to me.

"Why do you work here?" I asked without hesitation. I wanted to pull her away from this hellhole and I wanted to do it tonight. I wasn't going to deny this thought any longer.

She looked at me and blinked. "I need the money, remember?"

"There are other ways of making money"

"Well this is the only place that gives out plenty, without having a degree or something."

"Not really. You could work for me, as a maid or secretary…"

"Why?" she asked bluntly. I could tell what she meant.

"Well you gave me something; it's only fair to give you something in return"

She rolled her eyes, as if disagreeing. I frowned. "What?"

"It's okay"

"No it's not" I blurted out. She looked at me quizzically. "Look…can you honestly say you like this place? Degrading your self into a whore?" I explained. She looked at me stunned and surprised. Anger soon followed.

"Of course not! But I don't need pity from you!"

"I'm not giving you pity"

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

What was I doing? I was starting to give out hints that I _care_ about her. I actually care about someone other than Mokuba…extraordinary. But she was too hardheaded to notice. Maybe my next action would make her seem I care. Quickly yet gently, I kissed her, her gasping her surprise. It was a childish, innocent kiss. Quick and gentle, without getting so passionate.

She blinked at me in surprise.

I wanted to kiss her again.

So did she, I could tell from the way she looked at me. Confused yet wanting more.

So we did…and this time it was passionate. Very passionate I might add.

** The End **

* * *

**A/n: **What do you think of it? Please review!

**(1) **Yeah I know its illegal to have prostitutes in clubs or anywhere but in some clubs they do…they just do it secretly, from what I've heard.


End file.
